charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris-Crossed
Chris-Crossed is the 10th episode of the sixth season and the 121st episode overall of Charmed. Summary A mysterious woman from the future named Bianca, arrives to take Chris' powers and bring him back forcefully to the future. Leo learns that she is actually part of an assassin family of witches, the Phoenix. In an attempt to distract The Charmed Ones, Bianca casts a spell which causes the sisters to act on their true desires, which prompts Piper to give her sisters her blessing to move out of the manor to be with their boyfriends. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Kodzoman :''One would be :wise to feel only :positive :emotions around :this demon. :Kodzoman blows :a mystical smoke :that gathers :one's negative :energy into a :cloud that is then :inhaled by the demon. :Feeding on this negative energy :Kodzoman eventually reaches a point :near unstoppable proportions. ''Phoenix :''Descended from the Witch Trials with :vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a :family of assassin witches who are very elite, :very powerful and who are born with the :distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, :symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. :They have no allegiances other than to their :own vengeance and they will seek out and kill :any bounty they're hired to hunt down. ''To Go Back in Time :''Hear these words :Hear the rhyme :Heed the hope within my mind :Send me back to where I'll find :What I wish in place and time. 'Spells' ''Inhibition Spell'' Bianca cast an unseen spell from her family's Grimoire to lower their inhibitions and distract them, so she could take Chris back to the future. ''To Retrieve the Book of Shadows'' Chris cast this spell in the Halliwell Memorial Museum to call the real Book of Shadows back to the attic. It was kept by Evil Wyatt somewhere outside of the Manor. :I call upon the Ancient Power :To help us in this darkest hour. :Let the Book return to this place, :Claim refuge in it's rightful space. ''To Go Back to the Future'' Bianca cast a non-verbal spell to go back to the future with Chris. The spell required a triquetra drawn on a wall, similar to the To Go Back in Time spell. ''To Return One's Powers'' Paige created a spell to be sent to the future, where Chris had to fight Wyatt without his powers. She, her sisters and Leo put it under a floorboard in the attic. Chris got it and cast it, which successfully returned his powers. :Powers of the witches rise, :Come to me from across the skies. :Return my magic, give me back :All that was taken from the attack. 'Potions' *Leo used an Reversal Potion on the sister to free them from Bianca's Inhibition Spell. *Piper threw a Vanquishing Potion at Bianca, but she broke the vial by throwing an athame at it. 'Powers' *'Power Stripping:' Used by Bianca to strip Chris of his powers. She was also able to 'hold' Wyatt through this power. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Bianca and Lynn to attack the Charmed Ones and by Wyatt to attack Chris. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Bianca and Lynn. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Bianca and Lynn to reconstitute after Piper blew them up. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Bianca, Lynn, a Demon Guard and Wyatt's minions. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Chris and Paige. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to fling a Probe against a brick wall and to turn a Probe around. Wyatt used it to choke and fling Chris. Chris later used it to fling Wyatt. *'Healing:' Leo tried to heal Chris. *'Empathy:' Phoebe empathically felt Chris' love for Bianca. *'Conjuration:' Used by Bianca to conjure an atheme and by Lynn to conjure the Phoenix Grimoire. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Greg and Bianca's athame. She also tried to freeze Chris and Bianca, but they were immune to her power. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying Piper and Paige scryed for Bianca with Chris's engagement ring. (unseen) Episode Stills CH610-001.jpg CH610-002.jpg CH610-004.jpg CH610-005.jpg CH610-006.jpg CH610-007.jpg CH610-009.jpg CH610-010.jpg CH610-011.jpg 1285697.jpg 1323698547.jpg 034569872145.jpg 084569.jpg Behind The Scenes 02826.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Chris-Crossed Trailer * This is the highest rated 'non-season premiere' episode of Charmed. * Wes Ramsey makes his first appearance as adult Wyatt. * This is the first of two episodes where both adult Wyatt and adult Chris are seen with each other. The next one will be in Forever Charmed. * This episode inspired many Charmed fictional potential spin-offs. * In Season 8, Dumain shows Billie Jenkins that Wyatt will grow up evil and shows her Wyatt meeting Chris for the first time after Chris arrived back from the past. * In this episode we finally learn that Chris comes back from the future to protect Wyatt from turning evil as Wyatt seems to have a control over the whole of San Francisco, possibly more. * In the future, the Halliwell Manor has been turned into a museum by Wyatt to remind everyone of the powerful lineage which "he came from and that which he possesses". * Magic is no longer a secret to the world leading the world to be in chaos. * The Book of Shadows is no longer in the house except for a holographic version. * Wyatt created a new spell, the only spell so far that allows a witch to go to the past and retain his/her powers. This, again, shows how powerful he has gotten. * At the Halliwell Museum, some of the costumes from season 5 are displayed. Like the super-hero costumes from Witches in Tights, the mermaid costume from A Witch's Tale, Part 1 & 2, and also what appears to be the one worn by Phoebe in Y Tu Mummy Tambien, when she was possessed by Isis' soul, and the one worn by Paige when she becomes a Nymph in Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun. There is also the Little Red Riding Hood robe from Happily Ever After and the clothes Paige's evil past-life wore in A Knight To Remember. * The beginning of Wicca Envy is discussed in this episode (when Piper kept freezing Leo during sex). * A hologram of Shax bursting into the Manor after Paige joined her sisters from Charmed Again is shown during the tour of the manor to scare the visitors. * We learn that within 25 years, within this reality, the Charmed Ones will finally be vanquished after vanquishing more than 1,000 demons themselves. * Both Phoebe and Paige move out the manor at the end of this episode. * This is Phoebe's third time that she moves out the Manor. The first time is after Grams' death and the second time she moves out is in Season 4 where she moves in with Cole. This time she moves to Hong Kong, to live with Jason. She will do this again in Season 8 to get her own condo. * This is the first time Paige moves out of the Manor. She moves in with Richard. * This is the second time Piper blows up a person and a Energy Ball at the same time. * Phoebe could feel Chris's emotions due to his weakened power and strength. The effects of the Empathy-blocking potion were weakened as well. * At the beginning of the episode, Phoebe utters a phrase in Chinese. Piper is impressed and Phoebe reveals she learned it using Berlitz. In the season one episode Dead Man Dating, Piper speaks to Mark Chao's mother in Chinese using cues from Mark. Her excuse was that she learned the language from Berlitz. * At the start of the episode, when Chris passes the girls, he tells them that he's going to find the next Demon but quickly says demonstration. Piper did the exact same thing in Lucky Charmed. * In this episode there is no evidence of Melinda Halliwell's existence in this Dark Future. * This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. * According to the tour guide in the future, Chris comes from the year 2026, since The Charmed Ones were reconstituted in the year 2001 - 25 years ago. Glitches * Phoebe's Empath line she put in the episode Forget Me...Not, is still there 25 years in the future. * The future scene of the several costumes is shown in the trailer without any recoloring effects. * In the scene where Piper freezes Greg on top of the Fire Truck his arm moves when it gets caught in the blanket she has wrapped around herself. * The page Bianca ripped out from her mother's Grimoire was already loose at the front of the book. * When Chris and Bianca are talking in the basement, when the camera focuses on Chris, Bianca's Hair on the right side of her head is put behind her ear, though when it focused on her, it is not. International Titles *'French:' Le Phénix (The Phoenix) *'Italian:' Il segreto di Chris '' (Chris's Secret)'' *'Czech:' Chris v pasti (Chris in Trap) *'Slovak:' Chrisov príbeh (Chris's Story) *'Russian:' Obvedёnnyy l'ubov'u (Circled by Love) *'Spanish (Spain):' Chris traicionado *'Spanish (Latin America):' Secretos *'German:' Zwischen den Zeiten (Between Times) External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6